


Not an Addict (Maybe That's a Lie)

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: K-On!
Genre: Best Friends, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Dark Agenda, F/F, Japanese Character, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something deeply, deeply satisfying about teasing Mio. Of course getting a rise out of anyone is fun, but there's something about Mio, like she was just made for teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not an Addict (Maybe That's a Lie)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/gifts).



> Um, I know you said you'd prefer sweet fluff to explicit porn, but I hope you enjoy this! Once I started thinking about Ritsu's teasing it got a little out of control... ^_^;; Title from K's Choice "Not an Addict".

There is something deeply, deeply satisfying about teasing Mio. Of course getting a rise out of anyone is fun, but there's something about Mio, like she was just made for teasing.

It's not just that she gets embarrassed easily, it's that she's so...expressive about it. Ritsu never gets tired of watching her. First there's the way the blush spreads across her cheeks, and how if Ritsu pushes her hair back, she can see the tips of her ears are pink, too. Then there's the way she ducks her head, and how her bangs fall in her eyes if she's needing a haircut. And her eyebrows, oh, her eyebrows. The way they tilt up and make the cutest little crease right over her nose.

And that's just the tip of the iceberg. If Ritsu pushes a little more, she might get tears. She loves it when they're right on the edge of spilling over, one blink away from rolling down Mio's bright red cheeks. And sometimes if it's really bad, Mio will squeeze her eyes shut or cover her face. It's not just the visuals, either. The way Mio's voice goes up when she's flustered or upset is music to Ritsu's ears. Ritsu could listen to her beg forever.

But the best bit, the thing Ritsu absolutely couldn't live without, is the way she bites her lip. It's so subtle that if you weren't looking closely, you might completely overlook the slight indentation right in the middle of her bottom lip where it's caught between her teeth. But Ritsu is looking closely. It's her secret talent, her sixth sense. She can tell when it's going to happen and she is ready and waiting and dying to just lean in and bite the outer edge.

She doesn't, of course. Most of the time.

Ritsu didn't start off teasing Mio on purpose. She didn't mean to tease her at all. When they were kids, she just found Mio fascinating for some reason. Every little thing about her was so cute and Ritsu wanted to be her friend so very, very badly.

Ritsu caught on quickly, though, and the more Mio squirmed, the louder Ritsu exclaimed about her new shirt or her bento or the A+ she got on the quiz.

It was kind of addictive.

Now she has all sorts of new ways to tease her. Like when they're at McDonald's with Yui and Mugi and Azusa, and Ritsu rests her hand on Mio's thigh under the table, inching higher and higher until her pinky's just millimeters from Mio's crotch. Or when they're packed in like sardines on the train and she presses little kisses to the back of Mio's neck, listening to Mio's breath hitch and feeling her tense up nervously.

Sometimes they'll just be out somewhere, anywhere there's a crowd, and Ritsu will lean in and whisper something dirty, something she did or is going to do, and Mio will make this little sound in the back of her throat like a whimper and say _Ritsu_ just the way she does in bed.

Ritsu hasn't abandoned her old favorites, though. Only now instead of exclaiming over Mio's cute socks or how tall she grew over summer vacation, she spreads her out naked on the bed and gushes about the soft swell of her tummy or the freckle behind her left knee.

She makes Mio squirm by pinning her down and spreading her legs and kissing all the way up her thigh until she's close enough her hair is brushing against Mio's clit. If she looks up (and she always does), she can see the flush spreading from Mio's face down to her chest. Mio's eyes are squeezed shut, her head turned to the side. Her mouth is open just a little, but she's not begging yet.

Still, it's enough to make Ritsu wet. It's enough to make her shiver.

Ritsu drops her head again, then suddenly sits back on her heels. Oh, this is even better. Oh, this is the best idea she's had yet.

"Mio," she says. "Mio, touch yourself."

"Huh?"

"I know you do it. Don't try to pretend you don't." She runs one hand along Mio's shin. "Just do what you'd do at home, when you're lonely and thinking of me," she adds with a leer.

"Ritsu!"

"Do it!"

"I can't!" Mio covers her face with her hands, her voice muffled and tearful. "I can't..."

"Shall I help you?" Ritsu scoots up a little and grabs Mio's left hand, guiding it down. Mio snatches it away.

"No!" Her eyes are watery. Oh, her lip is trembling! "I can do it myself," she whispers.

Ritsu sits back again, holds her breath as Mio hesitantly brushes her fingers over her clit and down, pushing two fingers inside, already as slick and wet as Ritsu. Mio draws her knees up high, her other hand on her breast, and Ritsu wishes her phone weren't in the other room because she really needs a video of this, or at least a few photos.

She says _yeah, like that_ and _that's it_ , and Mio just makes these little _uh-uh-uh_ noises that Ritsu almost can't bear. Why didn't she ever think of this before?

Ritsu presses her thighs together tightly, hands in her lap like she's sitting seiza. Mio's head is still turned away, her eyes still squeezed shut. "Ritsu," she says. "Can I...can I, please?"

"Not yet." Ritsu slides her knees apart just far enough to get her hand between her legs. "But don't stop."

" _Please_ ," Mio whimpers again, "please please please," and Ritsu would make her beg forever but she's already so close herself.

"Okay," Ritsu says. "Okay, now. Mio, now."

Mio throws her arm across her eyes, and yes, there's the little dip of her lip caught between her teeth. She squeezes her thighs together and goes oh so very still, frozen for just a moment before she melts, and then her legs slide down flat on the bed, her chest rising and falling so fast it makes Ritsu feel short of breath just watching her.

Or maybe Ritsu just forgot to breathe for a moment. She breathes now, a long shuddering gasp as she comes undone.

She lets her head fall back, stares up at the blank white ceiling that is nowhere near as interesting as Mio. It's ages before she can move again, but eventually she flops down on her belly and stretches out. Mio is curled up on her side, back to Ritsu, and Ritsu presses up against her, pulling Mio into her arms and tangling their legs together.

Mio hums happily and lays one hand over Ritsu's, but there's a pout in her voice when she says, "Ritsu..."

Ritsu presses her forehead to Mio's back, her lips curving in a smirk.

Next time maybe she'll use a mirror, make Mio see what she sees.

Yes, that will be perfect.


End file.
